


Sweet, Sweet Copper

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal x Cop, Bored Jim Moriarty, Flirty Jim, Fluff, Flustered Sebastian, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jim calls Sebastian's scars art, Jim is low-key a sweetheart, Jim is slightly obsessed with Sebastian, Jim...well he's Jim, Little spoon Sebastian Moran, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, Sebastian is a cop, This Is STUPID, This is bad why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: After coming back from the dead, I was bored. Sherlock wasn't exciting anymore, which was frustrating. I wanted a challenge, someone new to play with.And then I saw him. A new copper at Scottland Yard. He didn't look like anything special until I dug around. Oh, it was finally exciting. Sebastian Moran was exciting. He had the potential of being a brilliant criminal. And that's just what I wanted.He was a different obsession. He wasn't Sherlock, he wasn't someone I wanted to watch fall. No, no. Sebastian was someone I wanted to pull to my side, pull to be the hidden criminal out. It'd be brilliant.





	Sweet, Sweet Copper

To think that after being obsessed with Sherlock Holmes that I would become obsessed with a copper sounded like a downfall, or that I was too bored. But, no, this copper was beautifully different. This copper was so deliciously interesting. I devoured all the info I could find like candy.

Sebastian Moran. Military man, perfect marksman skills, and absolutely art work of scars down his chest. I wondered where the scars ended, where they began. I didn't find that out, since I wanted to discover that on my own. Oh, I could already feel the excited bubble of obsession well up inside. But it wasn't like Sherlock. No, I wanted Sebastian to be mine. He would be a beautiful criminal.

I could see in those brilliant blue eyes that he considered crime as a job. I loved it, loved that I could unlock the buried potential. Oh, how beautiful Sebastian Moran was! I adored every bit of him that I was discovering. Meeting him may make me lose my mind! Good god, is this love? Love without a meeting, love at first sight? Was I really having that sort of moment?

No, I just liked how Sebastian had potential that only I could love and cherish with all my heart.


End file.
